


Sick Day

by Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm
Summary: Being sick was different in Auradon.
Relationships: Background Evie/Jay/Carlos/Mal, Evie/Li Lonnie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taking care of someone who has common cold, flu, pneumonia, or other illness.

Being sick was different in Auradon.

There were things she missed. The fear of death due to inadequate nutrition and lack of medicine wasn’t one of them. Now, she just popped a Sudafed, texted Lonnie to get the homework in all her classes, and put _Extreme Castle Makeover_ on loop until she fell asleep.

Mal tried to stay with her, but Evie waved her off.

“I’m fine,” she croaked. “It’s Auradon. I’m not in any danger. Besides, if you miss class, I’m not doing your homework for you.”

Sure, it sucked to have chills that wouldn’t go away no matter how many blankets she wrapped around herself, and the constant sneezing was annoying, but compared to the Isle, it was a day at the spa.

Or at least, it was for the first few hours. After a while, she got lonely Yes, it was good that in Auradon, no one needed to guard her to make sure the disease didn’t suddenly turn deadly, or that no one would take the opportunity to attack her while she was weak. But she missed having someone around to talk to. And even though she knew she was safe, she _knew,_ but a small, stupid part of her brain was convinced that she could drop dead at any moment without ever seeing Mal or Jay or Carlos again. So when Lonnie stopped by that afternoon, she felt almost pathetically grateful for the company.

“Hey there!” Lonnie said cheerfully, carrying a large wicker basket.

“Hi,” said Evie. “Is that my homework?”

“No,” said Lonnie. “That’s in my backpack. I’ll leave it on your desk. But look!” She began unpacking the basket. “I have tissues, cough drops, homemade chicken soup using Princess Tiana’s recipe, tea, lip balm, scented candles, some of my favorite books…”

“Wow,” said Evie. “That’s so sweet. And…a lot.”

Lonnie shrugged. “We’re friends,” she said.

“Do you do this for all your friends?” said Evie. She looked at Lonnie, taking in the adorably earnest expression on her face. Did Lonnie have a crush on her? It was a weird idea, but…not a bad one. Just new.

“Um. No,” said Lonnie. “Do you like it?”

“Of course I like it,” Evie said, and Lonnie broke into a grin. “Just, why me?”

“Um,” said Lonnie. “Do you remember that time I ran into all of you baking cookies?”

Evie winced inwardly. Helping drug Ben was not one of her proudest memories. “Yes.”

“All that stuff you said about your parents not doing parent stuff like making cookies…I didn’t forget,” said Lonnie. “I just want to make sure you don’t miss out on anything else.”

Evie’s eyes widened. Wow, that was sweet. And thoughtful. It was always strange to be reminded that the way her mother raised her—keeping her isolated, denigrating her intelligence, obsessing over her beauty—wasn’t normal.

“Wow,” said Evie. “That’s really cute.”

Lonnie blushed furiously. “Uh, thanks,” she said, and Evie got the feeling her first guess wasn’t too far off the mark either.

“Anyway,” said Evie, “it’s not like no one took care of us.” She thought back to the times she’d been sick on the Isle, huddling under a blanket in their hideout while the others took turns guarding her. Carlos reading to her, Jay cracking increasingly dirty jokes to make her smile. Mal pacing back in forth, frustrated that Evie was in the grip of something she couldn’t punch away. “We took care of each other.”

“Oh,” said Lonnie, looking relieved. “I’m glad.”

“They never had nice stuff like you did, though,” said Evie. “We couldn’t get that on the Isle.”

“So what did they do instead?” said Lonnie.

“They spent time with me,” said Evie.

“Oh!” said Lonnie, brightening up. “I can do that.” She sat on the edge of Evie’s bed.

Evie laughed. “It’s not a competition,” she said.

“Well, if it were, Mal would win,” said Lonnie. “But I’d like to come in second, at least. Besides, I like spending time with you.”

Evie laughed. “You’re cute,” she said, and Lonnie blushed. It was nice, to be able to flirt with someone so openly, and with no ulterior motive other than making that person smile.

She looked again at Lonnie, her shiny black hair, her sparkling eyes, her well-defined muscles. Dating her would be nice. Relaxing. And anything but lonely.

She sat up a little on her bed and rested her head on Lonnie’s leg.

“So,” she said. “What happened in class today?”


End file.
